


Just Another Job

by n3t



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n3t/pseuds/n3t
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean are working a case when Dean accidentally calls Cas. Sam leaves them alone to do research while he's out and comes back to something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Job

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, just wanna say that this is my first fic i ever wrote. i appreciate feedback, thanks :) hope you like it

Dean couldn't stop thinking of Cas while they were on the job. He couldn't stop thinking of how innocent he is, and the adorably confused look he'd have on his face once Dean started doing the things he wanted so badly to do to him. Oh, the things he'd do to that angel... 

"Oh, Cas..." Dean whispered seductively to himself.

Dean could feel his pants tightening and quickly pinned his thoughts elsewhere, when suddenly Cas appeared in the back seat with that familiar sound of fluttering wings. Dean and Sam both turned around, startled, and Cas looked confused. 

"I heard you call my name. I... came as fast as I could." 

"Did you call?" Sam looked at Dean. 

Dean shook his head almost too quickly. "No," he said, trying not to sound nervous.

"Well, I guess I'll be on my way, then..." Cas said, a little disappointed. 

"No! Cas... We uhhh- We might need your help on this case," Dean said quickly, leaving Cas hiding a smile and Sam looking confused. They were only hunting a ghost, nothing they hadn't done before.

\---

"I'll go dig around to find information on the vic, you two can do some research here," said Sam back at the room, and Dean tossed him the keys to the Impala.

After Sam left, Cas sat on the bed and looked around the motel room with that cute clueless look he always carried. Dean was antsy. He couldn't get Cas out of his head all day, and here they were, alone in the motel.

Dean sat next to Cas on the bed. "Dean, why do you need my help on this case?" 

Dean moved behind him on the bed so that he was in between his legs, his back facing Dean. He softly kissed his neck and wrapped his arms around his waist, and knew it was ok because Cas didn't pull away. "For this," he murmured in his ear.

Dean started to suck Cas's sweet skin just where the collarbone and neck met. He could feel his pants tenting and pushed himself closer to Cas so that he could feel it on his back. Cas wanted Dean so bad, but wasn't sure if he should. So he just decided to act as if he couldn't restrain and let Dean do all the work.

Dean moved closer and started rubbing the inside of Cas's thighs. Cas looked down at his own bulge and tried to ask, his voice cracking, then clearing his throat and asked "Dean, what's happening in my pants?" although he already knew the answer.

Dean chuckled at Cas's apparent cluelessness. 

Dean got up. "Dean, Don't stop- !" Cas raised his voice without thinking, and then stopped. He turned his face away and blushed.

Dean smiled. "Don't worry."  
He pinned him down on the bed, holding him by his wrists and kissed him fiercely. Cas couldn't help it anymore. He kissed him back. He wanted more. Dean pushed the familiar trench coat off and untucked his shirt, kissing him all the while, and pulled him closer by his tie. He started unbuttoning his shirt all the way down his stomach and pushed the shirt off.

Before he got to his belt, Cas started undressing Dean too, throwing off his flannel and helping him pull his shirt up. They quickly got each other's pants down and Dean decided to tease Cas a little. He rubbed Cas's thighs and kissed his lower stomach, and basically touched him anywhere but his cock. "Dean!" Cas whined, becoming impatient from the teasing. Dean chuckled and moved their hips together, grinding together.  
Cas moaned.

Soon becoming impatient himself, Dean quickly pulled down Cas's briefs, gripping his cock. Cas grabbed Dean's ass and pulled down his boxers. Still grinding, they gripped each other and moved swiftly. 

"Just a little longer, Cas!" But he couldn't. Maybe Dean was used to being able to last, but Cas was not.

"Dean!" He whimpered.

"Not yet!"

Dean quickly moved down to put his mouth around Cas's cock and sucked as hard as he could, for as long as Cas could hold it anymore. Cas yelled his name once more and was finished, Dean swallowing. Cas took charge, catching Dean by surprise, and rolled Dean over to finish him. "I've wanted this for so long," he said breathily before going down.

\---

They laid on the bed under the covers for a bit, when Dean looked at the clock and realised Sam should be getting back soon. "We should get cleaned up." Dean left the bed to enter the shower and heard the flutter of wings behind him in the shower. So lazy, not to just walk there. The cleaning maid entered the room to collect dirty towels only to hear the two's loud sounds from the shower and left.

Dean and Cas got out of the shower and left the bathroom with towels around their waists to grab their clothes when they saw Sam sitting at the table, looking at them, his jaw dropping.


End file.
